


Healing

by littlebluecaboose



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluecaboose/pseuds/littlebluecaboose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York is sick and being overdramatic as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend notenoughmotivation over on tumblr, because she's been having a shitty week.
> 
> Shamelessly based on part of Raiders of the Lost Ark.

"Caarolinaaaaaaaaaaa," York whines. He’s flat on his back in the med bay, blankets pulled up around his body, one arm draped over his forehead. Carolina rolls her eyes and leans forward. "What now," she says, feigning annoyance at his dramatics. York flops one arm off the bed and turns his head to look right at her, a pained expression on his face. "I’m dying and everything hurts and you’re just making fun of me and I’m gonna die while you’re sitting here laughing at me."

Carolina shakes her head, saying, “You can’t hurt everywhere.” York makes a face that would be more fitting on a petulant child. “C’mon, point to one place that doesn’t hurt right now.” York deliberates for a moment, before pulling his arm up, and, scowling, pointing at his elbow. Carolina leans forward, and presses a gentle kiss to where he’d pointed. York’s expression changes slightly, surprise and curiosity coloring the petulant scowl currently residing on his face. Carolina rests her elbows on her knees. “Anywhere else?”

He hesitates a moment before bringing one arm to his face and pointing at his cheek. She kisses it quickly, not leaning back afterward. York is struck, not for the first time, by how beautiful she is, by how much he would like to steal her away and show her the stars when they aren’t clouded by pre-mission jitters or post-evac insanity. “That it?” she asks, a soft, but utterly self-satisfied smile on her face. York presses one finger gently against his own lips. Carolina kisses him, quick and chaste, cupping one of his cheeks gently before kissing him once more. She stays with him for a while, playing with his hair and talking gently to him until he falls back asleep.

The next week, when York is fully recovered from whatever illness he’d had, Carolina finds herself stuck in med bay with oddly similar symptoms to York’s. When he shows up to visit her, it’s only her high fever that stops Carolina from punching him in the face.


End file.
